The present invention relates to a structure for a collapsible type contractible baggage cart, and particularly to a controller for a contraction of collapsible type baggage cart.
There are many kinds of baggage carts in the market for carrying of baggage during traveling. Most of such baggage carts are collapsible to save space requirement for their storage. However, the security and contractibility of their contractible rods are always problems of the conventional baggage carts, because each of their contractible rods is composed of two sections, and it is not easy to secure these two sections together after extension, and the contractible rods can not be secured unless they have been extended to a certain length. Moreover, it has been impossible to extend a rod composed of several sections by one extension, and such sections have to be retracted one by one after using, which means that a control button to control its contraction has to be pushed repeatedly. Hence, use of the conventional contractible baggage carts is not convenient, and their use is not sufficiently safe. In view of the above defects, the inventor has created a new structure of a contraction controller for a collapsible type contractible baggage cart.